


Not like this

by Dark_Labyrinth



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Drugged Sex, Fuck Or Die, Guilt, Held Down, Ice Play, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Rape Aftermath, Restraints, Rimming, Shame, Table Sex, Unexpected feelings, Voyeurism, Weapons play, cold play, manhandled, over-stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Labyrinth/pseuds/Dark_Labyrinth





	Not like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



Lisa had been taken again and this time it wasn’t their father. Not that it could be. Leonard had closed that door himself. No, this was someone else and he was supposed to do something. Something that he didn’t think he’d be able to do but would have no choice. Leonard watched Barry and was pretty sure this would be the one thing he would do that might make Barry truly hate him. Forever.

____________________

Barry was frustrated and tired. He had a reflection of the past year as he sat alone at his desk in the precinct. So much had happened. The past year was difficult with all the loss. But even through all of that, Barry couldn’t help but think of Leonard Snart. There was something that Barry couldn't get off his mind. 

_Merry Christmas, Barry._

Leonard had said that to him when he warned him about Trickster and Weather Wizard. There was something there. He knew Leonard was not all bad. He chuckled to himself as he thought of a line in The Return of the Jedi: _I can sense the good in him. The conflict._ It was like that, though. Barry knew Leonard had moments of goodness. He could be a hero. He was meant to be. 

____________________

Leonard was across town thinking about Barry. He was thinking about how he looked in the Flash suit. He couldn’t help himself. The attraction was there and it would never be acted upon. Not that he would never want to pursue Barry because of him being the Flash. No, he didn’t care that they were on opposing sides for the most part. As far as he could tell, Barry was straight. And there were many things he would do, but chasing a man who was not into men was not high on his bucket list. 

He could think about him though. And he often did. If Barry’s friend Iris hadn’t been there when he warned Barry, he imagined he would have told Barry a great deal more. His instincts told him that Iris held a piece of Barry and his own pride wouldn’t allow himself to stay in a room with competition. And the blond. Too many others held the speed demons attention. 

“Well, well, well,” came a voice from behind Leonard. 

“Sam,” Leonard sneered while saying the name. He didn’t turn, just slid his finger into the trigger of his gun that was in his lap, “What brings you here?” 

Sam Scudder, aka Mirror Master, walked further into the sitting room of Leonard’s hideout. He made it a point to walk up on the right side where Snart couldn’t hit him with his freeze gun without having to pivot in the chair. 

“I have a little job for you to do,” Sam said when he was finally standing in front of Snart.

“And what makes you think I’d do anything for you?” Leonard asked. Looking up at Sam only reminded him of all the reasons he hated the man. He was impulsive, quick to temper, and just annoying. All were bad attributes for the tender work of thieving. Truthfully, not everyone could be a thief. You needed to be able to stay level-headed. One thing Sam was not. 

“I think you’d do just about anything when you see what I have,” Sam smiled and nodded his head towards the door. 

“I think I’m going to have to pass. Thanks for the offer though.” Leonard’s cool tone held enough sarcasm it was stinging. 

Sam headed for the door. “Lisa will be so disappointed.”

That had Leonard tilting his head so that his neck cracked. “That wasn’t smart.” Leonard's voice was cold and steady.

“I guess that’s why you were always the brains of the operation. You should come with me and help me figure out if my plan is going to work.” Mirror Master smiled and gave a small chuckle. 

After a deep breath and long exhalation, Leonard stood and turned to face his old partner. “This is going to end badly for you.” 

“Maybe, but it’ll be quite the _ride_.” Sam laughed out loud this time. The laugh was sinister and made Leonard wonder what he could possibly have up his sleeve this time. And, what was the emphasis on ‘ride’ about?

Sam drove them in a beaten down car that must have been to throw off suspecting eyes. Though he imagined a vehicle like this might have a police officer want to run the plates. They arrived at a dilapidated building that looked like you needed a tetanus shot just to walk in the front door. 

“Are you planning on infecting me with tetanus?” Leonard asked as they climbed the stairs. 

“Nothing so boring as that, Snart.” He led Leonard inside and up a flight of stairs to a room that used to be an office. There were still desks, some broken down and others just this side of ready to break and join their fallen brothers. In the center of all the forgotten furniture was a cleared area with a sofa, sitting chair, and a solid coffee table. To the right of it was a curtain that went all the way to the ceiling. 

“I have a feeling that curtain is not hiding your china collection,” Leonard said. 

“Oh no, this is the part that is going to make you want to react. I would suggest you do what you do best. Think before you act.” Sam walked over to the curtain and pulled a rope that Leonard hadn’t seen at first glance. It had been tucked into the folds of the curtain. 

When it fell, his instinct pulled his gun as he saw what was suspended behind the curtain. A large ornate mirror with a gilded frame and Lisa trapped inside. 

“Let her go,” Snart said with his gun pointed at Sam. 

“That would defeat the whole purpose of putting her in there. You know I’m the only one that can get her out. So there’s a little something you need to do for me. Or… two little somethings. Once you do them, I’ll release her. Simple.” 

Sam moved to the coffee table and retrieved one of those small pouches that looked like it held a needle and insulin for a diabetic. 

“I’ve never been into drugs, Sam.” Leonard was watching Sam, while in his peripheral he was watching Lisa. She seemed whole and aware of what was happening because she was watching Sam as well. 

“A friend gave this to me and I think you’ll just have to trust me that it isn’t heroin or something so mundane as that.” Sam opened the small pouch and it held two syringes filled with purple liquid. 

“Something tells me that isn’t Grape Kool-aid,” Snart said. He lowered his gun because it was silly to hold it pointed at Sam knowing he wasn’t going to use it. 

“No, it’s got a bit more of a _punch_ ,” Sam said with a wicked grin. “You need to get the Flash, bring him here, and inject the both of you. I think the rest will just come naturally.” 

“You think?” Leonard asked sarcastically. “Our death? Is that what is supposed to _come naturally?_ ” 

“No, not death. But if it was, would it stop you from saving your sister?” Sam asked as he offered the pouch to Leonard. 

Leonard thought about that. He glanced up at his sister. Her eyes were wide and she was pushing on the mirror. That wouldn’t help her. He knew that. The only way to get Lisa out was to have Sam get her out. If he survived, he would kill Sam for this.

“What makes you think I can get the Flash? It’s not like I can just pick up a phone.” Leonard could. He knew Barry’s number. But he didn’t think he’d come running when he asked for help. 

“I think you’ll figure out a way. You have one hour to do so.” Sam sat down in the large armchair and crossed his legs. 

“That’s not much time.” Leonard looked at his watch. It was 10:00 pm. 

“You better get moving then.” 

 

____________________

 

Leonard didn’t have his bike, so he got in the same piece of shit car they had drove there in. While driving, he picked up his phone and dialed Barry’s number. 

A confused “Hello?” came from the other end of the line. 

“Barry, it’s Leonard Snart. I need your help.” He was driving towards Barry’s house. Just far enough that he could get out of range of the building Sam was occupying. He pulled over and waited for a response. 

“Help? I’m listening.” Barry asked with a mild tone of annoyance. 

“I don’t have much time here so I’ll give you the short and sweet version. Mirror Master is in town and he’s locked my sister in a mirror. He’s the only one who can get her out and he says he needs us both there. _And_ I’m supposed to inject both of us with this purple serum. I’m not sure what it is or what it will do, but I need to save Lisa.” He didn’t have time for the usual banter he exchanged with Barry. 

“I’m not going to let you shoot me up with something when we have no idea what it’ll do to us,” Barry said at Leonard's shoulder. He leaned down, looked at Leonard, and rested his arms on the door.

Leonard turned and looked at Barry from inches away. “I don’t have much choice, Barry.”

Barry reached his hand out. “How much time do we have?” 

“About fifty-one minutes,” Leonard said after consulting his watch. 

“Give me the serum and I’ll run it to the lab for Cisco and Caitlin. We’ll get her back.” Barry put his hand on Leonard’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Then he was gone. 

Leonard kept his eyes on his watch and at 10:13 pm Barry was back. “Okay, we’ll stall until we know what’s in the serums,” Barry handed the pouch back to Leonard and climbed in the passenger seat. 

“Do you have a plan?” Barry asked.

Leonard shook his head. “How can you just trust me so easily? I don’t get that about you.” 

“I can see it in your face. You’re worried and you get this…” Barry reached up and touched the crease between Leonard’s eyebrows. “You got that when we had to go after your father. You aren’t lying. And I know what Lisa means to you. You wouldn’t lie about her.” 

Leonard held his breath while Barry touched his forehead. He hadn’t expected that and it made him forget himself for just a moment. He shook his head. “Right now, I just plan to take you back there with me. I don’t know who supplied Mirror Master with that stuff but I do know he’s itching for payback. So he might not give Lisa back. We might need to convince him it’s best for him.”

“Okay. I can definitely help with that.” 

Leonard turned the vehicle around and headed back the way he had come. Once he reached the same dilapidated building, he parked and got out at the same time Barry did. This time when they walked through the front door he felt something close behind them and so did Barry. It was like when you drove through high elevations and your ears feel the sudden need to pop. 

“I think we’re stuck for a bit,” Leonard said after trying to push the door back open and failing. 

“Cisco?” Barry asked. 

“Yeah?” came his friend’s voice in his ear 

“Any answers yet?” 

“We’re not done yet, but so far it doesn’t look lethal. It looks to have some standard components of... “ Cisco cleared his throat before he started talking again. “Vi….” the comm went quiet. 

“Not lethal, that’s all I got before I lost him,” Barry said. 

“And that’s all you need to know,” said a voice at the top of the stairs. “I knew you could get him here. Well, I didn’t, but my friend did. Why don’t you guys come on up here and let’s get this show on the road?” 

Leonard sighed and led the way. He should have known that it wouldn’t be so simple to think a cavalry would come to save the day in the form of Barry’s nerdy friends. 

They made their way up to the creepy space that had been set up with living room furniture and waited for whatever form of instruction they were to be given. 

“Now, Barry, yes I know who you are, why don’t you go ahead and take off that mask. No pretenses here.” Mirror Master had situated himself back in the armchair with his legs crossed. 

Barry looked at the mirror that held Lisa Snart and gave an annoyed sigh. He reached up and removed the mask. He was not liking this scenario at all. “How do we get Lisa out of the mirror?” Barry asked. 

“Like I told Leonard, he needs to complete two tasks for that to happen. I kind of lied about that part. It’s really three, maybe four, if you count I want him to bind you with his cold gun to the table. You’ll need to remove your suit though. I know about the technology that Cisco has installed to _defrost_ Captain Cold’s gun.” He smiled and steepled his fingers in front of his chin with his elbows on the armrests of the chair. 

Leonard remained as calm as he could. All of this was playing out one of his darkest fantasies he’d had about Barry. Binding him down with his cold gun and having his way with him. Though in his fantasies they didn’t have an audience. He didn’t let any trace of emotion show on his face though. 

Barry was sure that however this was going to end he would not be happy. He looked at Leonard who’s face betrayed nothing of what he was thinking or feeling. How did he do that? Barry had to trust that Leonard wouldn’t do anything to really harm him. He was betting a lot on the goodness of one of his enemies. 

He disrobed down to his briefs and looked at the table. He could try to move around quick enough but to what end? Ultimately, they needed Mirror Master to release Lisa. They couldn’t get her out without him. He didn’t seem to care if they turned on him. His friend or benefactor was somewhere in the building. Barry was sure of that. He got down on his knees. 

“What if I decide to overpower you and let Leonard freeze you until you release Lisa?” Barry asked. 

“I’ll kill all three of you.” Sam was very matter of fact in his tone. In fact, from what Barry could hear it sounded like he wanted to do just that. Kill them all. This game they were playing was not at Mirror’s devise. It was someone else pulling the strings. 

“Grab the table, Barry,” Leonard said. He’d moved behind Barry with the cold gun ready. 

“The center edges of the table,” Mirror corrected when Barry put his hands on the edge of the table in front of him. 

Barry was staring at Mirror. He was right in front of him on the other side of the coffee table. It all felt very… titillating seemed appropriate if he were into this kind of thing. He did as he was told and grabbed the edges of the coffee table so that he was sufficiently bent over it. 

Leonard set the gun on the second to lowest setting. He wanted to contain Barry. Not cause permanent damage to his skin or worse. Barry hissed as each hand was locked in place. Leonard tried to ignore the position that Barry was in. His body couldn’t. His body very much liked the view of Barry bent over, pale skin stretched out before him. It was a fantasy. And he was certain he was about to live it without really wanting to. At least, not how it was happening. 

“Does she need to see this?” Leonard asked with a nod to the mirror. His sister was shaking her head back and forth. Like she knew what was coming too. 

“She can turn around if she wants. Not that she can hear those instructions, but that will be up to her.” Mirror was enjoying this. Debasing his old enemy and his new. It was like his birthday. 

Leonard looked up at Lisa and made a swirling sign with his hand and fingers. She seemed to understand and turned around before mouthing the words _I’m sorry_. He waited until she was facing the other direction and took off his jacket. He opened the pouch and pulled out the two syringes. 

“Sorry, Barry,” he said and stuck him in his upper arm and pushed in the liquid after tapping out the bubbles. 

“I understand,” Barry responded and waited for whatever was in the syringe to take effect. He heard Leonard disrobing and felt warmth flood his body and settle in his groin. He hadn’t understood what was going to happen. But he did now. Leonard was supposed to rape him.

He felt panic and tried to use his speed but couldn’t. His prick was swelling and fuck… not like this. He looked up at Mirror who had a phone out and was recording. God no. 

“Leonard, please… no.” Barry pleaded.

Leonard growled as he injected himself in the arm. “I’m sorry, kid. Believe me, I didn’t want it to be this way.” 

Leonard still had his jeans on when the drug fully hit him. His cock finished swelling to fully erect and the desire he carried for Barry was multiplied by a hundred. He was eager for him. Needed him. Desired him and nothing would stop him from doing everything he’d ever wanted to him. Somewhere in his mind, he was glad he had made Lisa turn around before he injected himself because he could barely concentrate now. 

He ripped open his jeans and dropped to his knees behind Barry, then pulled the speedster’s briefs down to reveal perfect, white round buttocks. He ran his hands over them like they were some kind of prize or gift. Barry shifted under him and there seemed to be a strangled noise coming from him. Enough that it cleared Leonard’s senses just a bit. He leaned down and kissed Barry’s shoulder. “Please forgive me,” he whispered and kissed his ear. 

“Leonard,” Barry whispered in response. He wanted to tell him to stop. Wanted to tell him not to do what he was about to do, but having him pressed against his back made Barry’s vision blur and the room spin. He couldn’t think with him up against his body. 

Leonard lifted his body then and finished removing Barry’s briefs. He licked his lips and grabbed a hold of each round butt cheek. He massaged them and each time they pulled apart to reveal the tight pucker, Leonard groaned. He couldn’t take anymore and he leaned down to lick a long swipe over it. Barry cried out as he did it again and again. 

Barry had never felt anything like it. Leonard was licking him, kissing him and pressing his tongue into him and it felt like nothing he’d ever felt before. He was tingling all over like little bits of static electricity touching him everywhere. He was gasping and moaning. “No! Please god no!” he cried for it to stop but it didn’t. It was like sensory overload. The ice at his wrists felt good. It touched his skin but didn’t melt against the fire that was coursing through his body. 

Leonard could do what he was doing all night and well into the next day. Barry was making the most wonderful noises. He’d heard him asking for him to stop. But he couldn’t. Not now. Not now that he had him under him and the moans were driving him insane. So he continued eating, sucking, licking and pulling him open so he could thrust into him with his tongue. The tight ring of muscle around his entrance contracted and opened for him. It quivered under his tongue and he just kept going. 

Barry was shaking. His entire body was convulsing as the heat rocketed around his body and raced for his groin. Just when he thought he could take no more, Leonard would ease just a bit in his attention and then he would start over. After what felt like hours, he was there again. His entire body was shivering and this time when Leonard’s tongue left him he felt a wash of cold air that sent his body into convulsions. His balls drew up tight to his body and his cock exploded. 

“Aaarrrrrghhh!” Barry screamed wordlessly as he came. 

Leonard set his gun down. He’d set it to the lowest setting. He’d dreamt about doing that. The effect was better than anything he could dream of. He reached between Barry’s legs, found his cock, and stroked him while the man came over and over. He’d never seen so much come. Barry didn’t soften in his hand but his body went limp. He had come but the drug was still working its magic. 

Leonard wanted to say that was enough, but one look down at Barry’s beautiful ass and he knew that he couldn’t stop himself from finishing. Whatever the Grape Kool-aid was, it was all about making them desire one another. He was fairly certain Barry was feeling the same thing. But the parts that wanted Barry seemed to be magnified. Leonard had envisioned this a million times. Truth was he felt better than any dream. Maybe somewhere in the back of his head, he harbored some fantasy that he might someday get him. Now he knew he would never have him. How could Barry ever look at him again?

While he thought, his body acted. He was fully disrobed and his cock stood long and hard, ready for action. Leonard spit on his hand and smeared it over Barry’s hole. Before he could stop himself, he was shoving two fingers into him. 

Barry screamed at the first breach of his body and then was crying out with every thrust into him. Leonard fucked him hard, opening his fingers and spreading them as wide as he could while he fucked him. He pulled his fingers out, bent down and ate at him again. He coated him with saliva and thrust in three fingers. 

_I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry_ in his head Leonard was apologizing over and over. His body had no qualms with what it was doing, but his heart hurt and his head felt shame like he’d never felt. But he couldn’t stop himself. 

Barry screamed no in his head, but his body was eager and begging for more. He wanted the fingers in him and he wanted his tongue in him. He wanted to feel Leonard’s cock sliding into him. What the hell was he thinking? He wasn’t gay. But he’d never felt this strong a pull to anyone. The drug was doing its job and all he could think of was Leonard and how much he wanted him. 

Fingers were replaced with tongue and replaced with fingers and so on. Barry was crumbling. His body a quivering pile of flesh. It seemed as if his bones couldn’t even hold him and he was putty in Leonard’s hands. 

“Fuck me,” he whispered. When Leonard didn’t answer he whined and tried to say it louder. “Fuck me, Leonard.” 

The sound of his name brought Leonard out of his euphoria. He looked up to see Barry looking over his shoulder at him. His dark eyes seemed to be swimming in unmet need. Leonard could drown in those eyes. He lifted his body and bent down over Barry. His cock slid between Barry’s cheeks. 

Barry whined at the feel of him. His cock was big and it spread him open, but missed his hole and slid up to rest between them. Leonard’s face was close and he could smell the musk of his body on him. “Fuck me. Please, Len.” 

Leonard nearly came just hearing those words come from Barry. He couldn’t speak to him. Couldn't answer the drowning need in those eyes with words. So he reached between them and wrapped his fingers around his arousal. He slid his cock down until he felt the tight hole and guided himself as he pushed slowly in. 

Barry hissed at the pressure. He had been opened more than he imagined he needed and his body welcomed Leonard as if he had belonged there. He felt full, as if his insides weren’t meant to hold anything so large and thick. And long. Would he ever finish pushing into him? He felt unending. The entire time a high keening sound was coming from his throat. It begged for more and wanted to scream stop at the same time. _Too much._ It was too much. 

Finally, Leonard hit his end with a grunt and Barry screamed. He wanted to tell Barry he would be gentle if he could, but in truth, he didn’t think he could. He didn’t think he could speak and he didn’t think he could be gentle. Their desire seemed to flow in and out of them. Like an endless loop of desire but the same and mutual. Like one desire shared by two people. It would flow through Barry and then into Leonard and back to Barry. Could two people share that desire? It felt like it was possible. The desire tasted like Barry. Like Barry was a flavor and his own desire paired with it like fine, rich red wine, and a perfectly cooked steak. It was confusing and frightening. 

Leonard was biting Barry, marking him with his teeth. His thrusts were slow and deep, like he’d only ever be able to find the end of Barry if he crawled inside of him and never came out. He needed to taste him, needed to bite and suck at his skin with each slow push in and pull out of his hips. Each time, his cock barely clinging to Barry’s body with an outward pull, Leonard would kiss the mark and begin a new mark with a new thrust. 

Barry cried out with each bite and found he was burning again. From the inside. His body was on fire and it was racing through him. He was quivering and crying out. He needed more. Every touch sent sparks of energy. Every bite sent a shock of painful bliss directly to his cock. “Harder! Leonard, please….” 

Leonard needed no further prompting. He kissed the last bite and lifted his body to look down at the marks that led from Barry’s neck to his shoulder and down to his shoulder blade. There were easily a dozen. He growled possessively and continued down the length of his spine until he could see where his cock lay half buried in Barry’s ass. He never fucked without a condom and that gave him the slightest pause. Too late now. 

He pulled his hips back and when his cock left Barry’s body he was rewarded with a whine and that look over his shoulder. The drowning look of desperation that had to be reflected in his own eyes. He lined himself back up and watched Barry’s eyes roll as he pushed into him. Slowly, and then halfway, he thrust home hard. 

Barry’s head whipped back and he let out a scream. The fire that raced through his body emptied again. He came in hot ribbons of seed as Leonard fucked him hard through his orgasm. He screamed over and over. Flames of desire that tasted like Leonard warmed him everywhere. Even his wrists where the ice still bound him. The ice was Leonard too. Perhaps that was why it still felt hot? It was him and he branded him with their desire. 

Leonard felt something at the back of his brain that said he should be upset, but when Barry came again he needed to see him. He reached down and smashed each ice cuff and pulled out of his lover’s body only long enough to lift him into his arms and carry him to the sofa. He laid him down and slid easily back into him with one of Barry’s legs thrown over Leonard’s shoulder. 

Barry looked down the line of their bodies to see he was still hard even though come smeared his stomach. He looked back up at Leonard, into those drowning brown eyes, and watched them as he fucked him. Leonard worked up a pace from slow to hard until he was fucking Barry so hard he was bouncing off of him. 

Barry’s eyes rolled back into his head and he was screaming again. His hands clawed at Leonard’s side and right pec. But it didn’t matter. The pain urged him on. The look on Barry’s face made him fuck harder and harder. It was too much and he felt his end chasing each thrust. Barry felt Leonard’s thrusts falter and heard him grunt with each strained thrust. 

“Yes!” Barry screamed and canted his hips upward for easier access to him. He screamed for him again and again as each thrust ended in a harsh slap of their bodies. Part of him knew that he’d be sore and he didn’t care. He wanted the pain of it. He wanted to feel Leonard thrusting even when he was no longer inside of him.

Leonard came. Longer than he’d ever come before. He was thrusting as his seed filled Barry. He was fucking him so hard his muscles ached with the force of it. And still he came. He grunted and thrust over and over in what seemed like forever until he felt he’d given all he could. He collapsed against Barry and felt Barry’s arms wrap around him. They sat there while the drug seemed to fade and they relearned to breathe. 

“Lenny?” 

Lisa’s voice had Leonard turning quicker than he thought he could. Lisa was free of the mirror and standing so she was not facing them. At some point, while Barry and Leonard lay in a sweaty heap, Mirror had released his sister and vacated the premises. 

 

Leonard felt a wash of guilt and looked down at Barry. He had to retract his hips to pull free of Barry. He was still inside of him. They both bit off a moan. 

“Give me a sec, Lisa.” Leonard said even though he barely had a voice left. 

He looked down at Barry. “I’m…”

“No,” Barry said in a rough voice that didn’t sound like him. “Just… let me up?” he asked quietly. 

Leonard got off of Barry and handed him his suit. “I’m gonna…” Barry pointed behind him to indicate the door and when Leonard nodded Barry was gone. 

 

____________________

 

Leonard had tried in the coming weeks to call Barry and apologize. But what do you say to a man you raped? Sure, the drug had done a lot of the work lowering his inhibitions and even making sure Barry enjoyed himself, but it didn’t change it from being what it was. Rape. 

_Leonard, please… no._

He kept hearing those words coming from Barry. He kept hearing him say no. Over and over he had said no but Leonard had still fucked him. He’d done so much more. He had lived out his fantasy of having Barry completely at his disposal. He’d wanted him for a long time and now he’d had him against his will. 

There was a knock at the door and Leonard pulled his gun from where it lay in his lap. Lisa just walked in. No one knocked. If they knocked it was probably someone he didn’t want to see. He went to the door and when he looked through the little peek hole he saw Barry Allen. Fuck. He wasn’t ready. 

He opened the door. “Barry, I…” 

“Don’t say it, Leonard. I just thought you should know I found out who was behind Mirror,” Barry bit his bottom lip a bit and stopped as soon as he realized he was doing it. He didn’t know how to behave around Leonard now. He kept fantasizing about him. He’d never thought he’d fantasize about a man. Let alone about a man who had raped him. But there it was. “Can I come in?” 

“Yeah, sorry.” Leonard hadn’t thought Barry would want to be alone with him. Not inside his place. “Who was it?” 

“Abra Cadabra. Yes, like the magic thing.” Barry tried not to look at Leonard. He was finding it difficult to be this close to him. A very large part of him wanted it to be the purple serum but he wasn’t sure if it was. He was hot and his body was becoming aroused. 

“I can hardly wait to meet him,” Leonard said. 

Barry was standing next to his chair and his hand went out as if to catch himself. Leonard moved quickly and caught him before he fell. Barry still wouldn’t look at him. He hated himself for that. He couldn’t imagine he would ever look at him again. 

“Barry, please. I’m so sor…” His words cut off when Barry finally looked toward him. 

Leonard was still holding Barry up and his arm was around the other man so when he turned his head their faces were inches apart. Barry’s eyes were that drowning desire. They were swimming in need and Leonard groaned. 

“I can’t stop… Fuck me, Leonard,” he whispered.

Leonard tried not to look confused, but he couldn’t help it. Barry was acting exactly the same way he had when he’d injected him with the grape Kool-aid. 

“If I fuck you, Barry… I don’t think I can stop.” 

“Then don’t,” Barry said and lifted himself enough to kiss him.


End file.
